Lacrimosa, Dies Illa
by Deathcrest
Summary: A requiem in memory of a fallen warrior. A friend. A brother. His death created so much pain it was unbearable.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Lacrimosa, Dies Illa

First Lt. Riza Hawkeye increased her stride amongst the ample military hallway. She continued her pace and pay no attention to anyone who noticed her. As Riza passed the hallway, she discerened the new portraits posted on the opaque white walls. As she took in every portrait, her pace slowed almost to a halt. These portraits were of the stupendous military officers who died in action. She perceived most of them.

2nd Lt. Alan Merrick

'I know you. You're the one I met when I first came here.' Riza thought. Alan Merrick was 2nd Lt. to another battalion. His apricot eyes staring blankly into space.  
But there's no time for that. Riza continued her pace. But as she continued to walk, more acquaintances disclosed themselves, frame by frame.

1st Lt. Ghord Vensil

'I also know you.' Riza thought

Brigadier General Maes Hughes

'I know you to-..Maes..Hello, sir.' Riza thought sadly. She smiled at the portrait of the Brigadier General. Raven black hair, fair skin, glasses and those so ever present pictures of his wife and daughter.  
Riza saluted to the deceased officer and continued to walk again. Finally, it was down to the last painting. Right before the exit doors, it stood. At the sight of the portrait, Riza trembled slightly before wiping away a tear that slid down from her eyes.

Huic ergo parce, Deus

Her hand reached out to the portrait. It was lifeless. How could it have life when it does not even move? Her pale hand stroked the fine hardened acrylic paint of the portrait. Her hand soon reached the frame of the painting. It was made of pure gold. After all, this officer has done so many things for the country. Even despite being trampled on, he was always there. For the whole battalion.

" Riza? What are you doing?" A masculine voice intertwined in the scene.

Sonn, Riza felt strong arms circle her waist. A muscular built lay softly on her back. Soft, tender cheeks stroked her own.  
Riza relaxed to the feeling, her head laying comfortably on the person's shoulder.

" Reminiscing...That's all." Forlorness in her voice. The person beside her kissed her cheek softly. Riza smiled and turned around, breaking free from the person's grasp.  
She softly caressed the figure's face. The man responded by taking her hand and kissing it. He smiled at Riza and at the painting.

" Let's go, Riza. It's already lunch period." The man said, concern completely unencumbered in his voice.

Riza took a last look at the painting. It was like the person in the painting was looking at them both. Riza sighed, saluted and then turned back to the man behind her.

" Alright. Where are we eating, Roy?" Riza asked as she was led away from the hallway by Roy. Roy looked back at her and at the last painting before stoping.

"Riza, why don't you head into the cafeteria. I'll catch up later." Roy said, still staring at the hallway. Riza looked at the Fuhrer for a while before understanding captivated her. Riza smiled and placed a kiss on Roy's lips. Roy also dug into it.

" Okay. I'll see you later." Roy watched at Riza's evanescing figure. He then returned to the hallway of paintings.

Roy first stopped at Maes's and saluted. He smiled sadly at the exquisite painting in front of him.

" Hey, Maes. Just want you to know, Elysia knows how to do fractions already. I wish you could be here to see it." Roy muttered. He saluted again and walked away.

Roy soon stopped at the last painting. He saluted again but this time, he closed his eyes to stop the onslaught of tears.

"Hey, I know I'm supposed to be thanking you for saving me but it feels really weird that you're not here anymore." Roy sobbed sadly. After a while, he stopped. He stared at his watch and almost forgot that Riza was waiting for him. He saluted again at the painting.

" Farewell, Brigadier General..." Roy walked away and joined Riza in the cafeteria.

"...Jean Havoc."

Pie Jesu Domine, Dona els requiem.

Author's Note:

Reviews!!!!!!!!:

You thought it was Roy, right? Don't deny it, YOU FELL FOR IT!!!!

Translation:

Lacrimosa, Dies Illa - Mournful that day

Huic ergo parce, Deus - Therefore spare him, O God

Pie Jesu Domine, Dona els requiem - Merciful Jesu, Lord grant them rest. 


End file.
